New Faces
New Faces is the season premiere of the second season of Glee: Something New. It is the first episode in season two, and the twenty-second episode overall. It is supposed to air on September 18, 2012 and is written by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed byArkswipe. It's a new school year and new kids try out for the New Directions, but some may put a damper on other couples. Plot Glee: Something New, Season Two Episode 1, ‘New Faces’ What you missed last season: In the beginning of the year, Mr. Schue needed members to join the Glee Club, so he called the New Directions of 2009-2012 A.K.A the old New Directions to sing and dance to help attract kids to join. It was good luck, because actually, fifteen kids joined, Jade, Caylex, Audrey, Jonas, Kenny, Emily, Carter, Griffin, Jasmine, Dustin, Leo, Robin, Nicole, Emily, and Kaylie. Audrey got pregnant from blind Jonas after Caylex dumped her for Jade. Then Carter left which was depressing. You know what’s not depressing? The fact that the New Directions got to open for a concert by Taylor Swift! They also happened to make it all the way to Regionals. And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- ''Beginnings. They were always important to me when I was little,''thought Audrey as she walked down the halls of McKinley. ''Before I had Troy, I didn’t realize how important beginnings were to me. But now I do. Now, I can start over. I can have everything I had before back. Over the summer, I got head Cheerio back, so now I’m as popular as ever. I’m committed in a relationship where my boyfriend actually feels something for me, so thank God for emotions. I made nice with my once enemy and I gave my baby away to a family who I know will take good care of him. So far, my life is good. Audrey smiled once she got to her locker, and put her books in the beige locker. ---- I think last school year went pretty well. I got my first boyfriend, and we’re now more in love than ever, Jade thought. She sat in math class thinking. I gained fourteen new friends that I’ll cherish and love forever. And most importantly, I learned my true calling: singing. I’ve never been very good with goals and dreams. I basically trashed two years of my childhood when I found out that my dad who had raised me, wasn’t my biological father. But singing opens my eyes to what I missed and what I could gain. I’m not the smartest person on Earth, which is why I’ll never be a rocket scientist. I’m clumsy and I dance with two left feet, so any sport is clearly not an option. But I’ve put my life back on track, and I’m happy I finally have something to look forward to. Jade shook her head clear of thoughts, just when the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things up and went to go to her locker. She blindly walked out into the middle of the hallway, only to knock down a kid. “I’m sorry!” Jade declared once she noticed a guy sprawled on the floor. If she wasn’t seeing Caylex, Jade would’ve thought he was cute with his curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She assumed he was a sophomore, because of his fit body, but wasn’t so sure. Blake passed a corner, trying to find his way to his locker. It was hard being the new kid. Everyone stares at you, trying to find out if you’ll be a popular jock, or if you’ll be a nerd/geek who spends their time mumbling under their breath and spends their spare time in the science lab. It didn’t help that Blake had bad memory and couldn’t find his freaking locker. He turned another corner, right next to a math room—which Blake was amazed he could remember that tidbit—until he felt a force basically slam into his side, knocking him to the floor, face first. Blake was about to turn around and yell at the oaf who should better watch where he was going, until he found out that his ‘oaf’ turned out to be the most gorgeous girl he’d ever seen. Her cheeks were slightly flushed into a light rose, which Blake found so attractive. He didn’t realize she was talking to him, until she held out her hand to help him up. “I’m sorry, I should’ve watched were I was going,” the girl apologized. Blake dusted off his jeans. “Oh, uh, not t-to worry, I should’ve watched where I was going,” Blake nervously said. “I was um, just looking for my locker. I moved to Lima in the summer,” Blake announced. “Oh, you did? That’s great! There’s not much attraction around this small cow-town, but it’s always good to see a new face. What’s your locker number? I’m sure I can help.” The girl smiled. Blake thought it was the prettiest smile in the world. “672,” Blake replied. “Oh, I know that locker. It’s near mine,” the girls said and started leading Blake onward. “Here it is,” she said as they arrived to any other, regular beige locker. “Thanks,” Blake replied, meaning it. “No problem. See you around.” “Wait!” Blake said, with much desperation. The girl turned around. “I-I, um—I didn’t catch your name,” Blake recovered. The girl smiled again. “It’s Jade. Jade Rivers.” Blake smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Jade. I’m Blake Song,” Blake announced. “Well, I really gotta go. It’s Glee Club, and my boyfriend will be waiting. Nice meetin’ yah, Song!” Jade announced, and ran off into the sea of students. Blake tried not to notice his heart sinking. ---- “Guys,” Mr. Schue addressed the class, “At this time of year, I’d say that we need to have auditions for new kids, but since we’ve got enough to qualify for the standards, we really don’t need to. But just in case some kid wants to join, I’ve put up a form on the bulletin. Now-,” Mr. Schue started, but was cut off. Blake strolled into the choir room, instantly finding Jade who was sitting in the front. What made Blake even more depressed was that he noticed that there were two guys beside her. One was Luke Boyce, the cornerback, (of course Blake knew who was on the Titans) and Caylex Grace, the quarterback. Blake prayed to God that it was Luke who was Jade’s boyfriend, or he’d have no chance with the flawless perfect, girl of his dreams. “Uh, is this the Glee Club?” Blake asked. “Um, yeah, this is the place,” Mr. Schue announced. “Well then, I’d like to audition,” Blake announced. Mr. Schue nodded. He smiled to the class. “Alright, what’s your name? I don’t recall seeing you around.” “I just moved here. I’m Blake Song,” Blake introduced himself. “Show us what you got, Blake,” Mr. Schue said, and walked towards the left so Blake could have center stage. Blake: Hey, hey, hey, Your lipstick stains, On the front lobe of my left side brains I knew I wouldn't forget you, And so I went and let you blow my mind Your sweet moonbeam, The smell of you in every single dream I dream I knew when we collided, You're the one I have decided, Who's one of my kind Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do Tonight Hey, hey, hey Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me, You gave my life direction A game show love connection, we can't deny I'm so obsessed, My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest I believe in you, Like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight The way you can cut a rug Watching you is the only drug I need So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of You see, I can be myself now finally In fact there's nothing I can't be I want the world to see you being with me Hey soul sister, Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, The way you move ain't fair you know Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight Hey, hey, hey, Hey, hey, hey “Wow,” Mr. Schue announced, surprised, “great job! You’re in!” “Psst,” Caylex whispered to Luke and Robin who were sitting behind him, “nice hair.” Robin looked at Luke and ran her fingers though his now natural brown hair. ---- “Well, I’m now a Cheerio again, and I’m as popular as ever, what’s wrong with that?” Audrey asked a bit annoyed as Jonas and she sat in the courtyard. “I just want to point out that we live in two different worlds. We are different,” Jonas argued. “God! What is so important? I’m not going to leave you for some jock. I told you, I love you and o''nly'' you!” Audrey replied. “Y-you love me?” Jonas asked, eyes wide. “Well, duh!” Audrey replied. Jonas smiled at her and kissed her. “So do I.” “Say it.” “What?” “That you love me.” Jonas chuckled. “I love you, Audrey Hantz.” Audrey smiled. ---- “Hi, Mr. Schue?” Riley asked as she walked down the hall, catching up with the Spanish teacher. “Oh, hi Riley, how’s your homework going?” Mr. Schuester asked, looking at the girl. “Oh, it’s good. I wanted to know if Blake—Blake Song—was in your Glee Club,” Riley nervously wondered. “Uh, yeah, he joined the other day. Why?” “Can I try out?” Riley asked. ---- Riley: I guess you really did it this time, Left yourself in your warpath Lost your balance on a tightrope Lost your mind trying to get it back Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into, Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything, And everybody believed in you? It's alright, just wait and see Your string of lights is still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been You're still an innocent, You're still an innocent Did some things you can't speak of But at night you live it all again You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now If only you would seen what you know now then Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days? When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep Before the monsters caught up to you? It's alright, just wait and see Your string of lights is still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been You're still an innocent It's okay, life is a tough crowd 32, and still growing up now Who you are is not what you did You're still an innocent Time turns flames to embers You'll have new Septembers Every one of us has messed up too Lives change like the weather I hope you remember Today is never too late to be brand new It's alright, just wait and see Your string of lights is still bright to me Oh, who you are is not where you've been You're still an innocent It's okay, life is a tough crowd 32, and still growing up now Who you are is not what you did You're still an innocent You're still an innocent Lost your balance on a tightrope It's never too late to get it back “Wow, Riley, I didn’t know you could sing!” Mr. Schue exclaimed from the auditorium director’s box. Riley put a hand on her forehead to see through the stage lights, without success. “Did I make it?” “Yes, you’re in!” ---- “Hi, Caylex!” Autumn came bouncing up to Caylex at football practice. “Hey, Autumn. How yah doing?” Caylex asked at the benches, taking his water bottle and took a big gulp. “Good. I was wondering if you wanted to you know, go out or something this week,” Autumn asked, cheery. She twirled a blonde lock in her thumb and forefinger. Caylex sighed and wiped his brow. “Autumn, I told you, I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who I happen to be madly in love with. And someday, we’re going to grow up and have a fairytale wedding, have a lot of babies, annoy the neighbors, and grow old together,” Caylex explained, talking to Autumn like she was a five year old. “Grace. Get your ass over here!” Coach Beiste yelled at Caylex. “Sorry, Autumn, but I gotta go.” Autumn watched as Caylex jogged off. Autumn watched him go silently. ---- Autumn wandered into the auditorium, oblivious to the fact that Mr. Schue was packing up this bag from Riley’s audition. Autumn: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, You know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, You're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody’s talking about Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, You know it’s not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again And again and again and again So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again And again and again and again ‘Cause she's like so whatever And she could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everybody's talking about Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me No way, no way, You know it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Woo, 'cause I can, ‘cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking? In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, ‘cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, just what were you thinking? Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend No way, no way Hey, hey, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend No way, no way, no way, no way Autumn almost jumped when she heard clapping. She squinted into the vacant audience to find Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher, clapping. “You’re very good…” Mr. Schue didn’t know the girl’s name. “Autumn Bloom,” Autumn replied, her strong, proud voice bouncing off the walls. “Autumn Bloom. You’re very talented. Why don’t you join the Glee Club?” He asked. "Sure!” Autumn replied enthusiastically, knowing Caylex was a part of it. ---- “Everyone, let’s go to the auditorium,” Mr. Schue announced. “We’re going to watch an audition. Well, the only person who bothered to actually write their name on the paper.” ---- “Cuyinntein Kowalski,” Mr. Schue bellowed. A skinny guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked onto the stage. “Hello, I’m Cuyinntein Kowalski and I’ll be singing ‘Somewhere Only We Know’ by Keane,” he announced. The music started. Cuyinntein: I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know This could be the end of everything, So why don't we go, Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we know, Somewhere only we know “Great job! I loved it. You’re in! Welcome to the New Directions!” Mr. Schue yelled towards Cuyinntein, but it was obvious he meant it to the other three new additions. ---- It’s been a great year, Caylex thought as he walked down the hall, I’m top of my game now. I have good grades, I have a great football position now. I have a great girlfriend. I’m popular. What else could I ask for. But overall, I’m happy. And happy is the key to success, right? So what else could I ask for? Caylex’s train of thought broke when Roykle barged his way down the hall. He had a red slushy. Without warning, Roykle splashed it right in Caylex’s face. THE END Summary It's a new school year and new kids try out for the New Directions, but some may put a damper on other couples. Songs *'Hey Soul Sister' by Train sung by Blake Song *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane sung by Cuyinntein Kowalski *'Girlfriend' by'' Avril Lavigne'' sung by Autumn Bloom *'Innocent' by Taylor Swift ''sung by ''Riley Sanktan Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Freddie Highmore '''as ''Blake Song *'Sara Paxton '''as ''Autumn Bloom *'Isabelle Fuhrman' as Riley Sanktan *'Nichloas Braun '''as ''Cuyinntein Kowalski *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester ''''Trivia *The songs in this episode used to just be Halfway There by Big Time Rush, Innocent by Taylor Swift, and Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, but they got changed to fit the plot and make sure everyone had an auditition Song Covers Girlfriend-Cover.png HeySoulSister-Cover.png Innocent-Cover_Better.png SOWK-Cover.png Category:Season 2 Episode List Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes